leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Akali/Trivia
General * Due to , Akali may sound identical to Japanese 明かり''akari'' " , brightness, gleam", from Old Japanese stative verbal root *aka(-r-) "to be red, to be bright" (> aka(-i) 赤(い) "red") ; * Akali's dance referenced Single Ladies by . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * Akali was the only energy-based champion to have any associated cost on their (one Essence of Shadow). * was going to be a skillshot but became single-targeted instead. * Akali used to gain the cosmetic Easter egg debuff ("This unit is a flippin' ninja!" - "Ninjas are more effective when they work alone. For every Ninja on your team beyond yourself, you lose 1 health.") when she, , , and/or found themselves on the same team. It was removed in V3.14 for unknown reasons. ; * Akali is the second champion, after , to have an emote that will orient itself the same (facing towards the camera, no matter what direction Akali was facing. ** However, she is the first to always reposition herself to face the camera when using the emotes, and has this function on both her dance and joke emotes. Development * Her previous title and visual appearance are still considered her canon title and look around the age of 17.Old Akali canon appearance ; * Akali is voiced by Laura Bailey. ; * Akali is voiced by Krizia Bajos. ** Akali's Japanese voice actor is .Almost all Japanese League of Legends voice actors * Scrapped spells in development include: ** Being able to "ride" allied projectiles.Scrapped Akali Skills 1 ** An ability that she'd throw out two kunai with a rope in the middle that would trip opponents.Scrapped Akali Skills 2 * A early concept depicted the shroud emerging in the shape of a dragon, but was removed for visual noise reduction.Dragon Shroud * There was an early animation of a spinning slash with a katana that was cut for being too similar to . There's a stump model from this animation that was never removed from her files. Lore * She is currently around 19 years old. ** She was 9 years old during the events of The Bow, and the Kunai. ** Her depicts her around the age of 15. ** She left the between her 17th and 19th year.Akali age ** When she accompanied to track down during The Man with the Steel Cane, she was 'the same age as he when he caught him the first time'. * Much like her , Akali is 163 CM (5’3”) high. * Akali was not her mother's original choice to inherit her title of The Fist of Shadow. Quotes ; * }} references (albeit in a rather tongue-in-cheek fashion) the criticism towards the matchmaking system, often matching up teams of wildly varying levels, causing lower-leveled players to be stomped on by higher-level ones. ** She is one of the few champions to say 'noob', along with . * }} resembles |Shen}} ; * ."}}}} references , where Rock-type Pokemon are weak to Steel-type attacks. * }} resembles |Lucian}}. * Akali shares quotes with: ** Skins ; * She eats in her joke animation. * Her back tattoo possibly depicts the . * ** Her previous model is her appearance during the time she was part of the Kinkou two years prior. ** The scene depicted has her using on an adversary. ** She resembles from . ; * The same two men from splash art can be seen in hers. * Her back tattoo is replaced with two . ; * This skin used be before Akali's Visual Gameplay Update. * Infernal Akali's fiery appearance references the most dangerous kind of , the made of 'smokeless fire'. ** Her wispy lower half represents servitude & her longing for freedom from her master(s). * She eats Super Spicy Mega Death ramen in her joke animation. * ** She resembles from and from . ** This is also the second skin to be completely renamed, the first being . ; * This skin is the first skin to show Akali unmasked * She is an . * She celebrates the along with: ** ** ** * , , and can be seen in the splash art's background. ; * She was proposed by the community. * In 2011, she went 50% off during March 21–27, with the profits donated to the to aid the Japanese people after the .Japan Earthquake Relief * Her splash art might have been inspired by from Skullgirls. ** This is evident to both using surgical knives as weapons and needles as projectiles. * The Skin originally kept Akali unmasked, but with her rework she now wears a surgical mask * ** She is checking temperature. * ** She was featured in the Journal of Justice (Issue 19: Contagion Warning at the Institute). ** A portrait of can be seen framed on the wall above her. ; * The mask she is wearing references the ones used in Japanese theater. * She eats ramen in her joke animation. ; * Her thematic resembles that of PROJECT and Battlecast skin sets. ** might be part of the PROJECT universe as before augmentation due to the PROJECT Command Line logo being visible on the back of her shirt. She also shares color and texture similarities with . * ** She resembles from . ** Her outfit closely resembles the one that wears. ; * She references the from . ; * Her Kama is replaced with a red claw. ; * of (G)I-DLE sings for her in POP/STARS. * Her outfit is influenced by culture. * She eats in her joke animation. ; * This Prestige skin was released a patch after the initial K/DA release due to rising popularity. ; * and can be seen in the background of her splash art. ; * In this skinline, recruits new talents and forms a new music group. ** True Damage is a side project for Akali and she is still apart of K/DA.Stellari on True Damage Akali ** The name of K/DA's single "POP/STARS" can be seen in the background splash art. Relations * Akali is currently a ninja gone rogue from the Kinkou Order. Although still part of it, she operates outside of its rules and regulations.Akali Rogue Ninja ** She and parted on neutral terms. Neither hates the other but both disapprove of the other's methods.Akali and Shen ** While growing up in the Kinkou, trained her and helped her refine her shuriken techniques. * might attempt to recruit her for his Order of Shadows. ** Akali; however, wants him dead since many Kinkou members including her parent Tahno were killed by him and his order. * Akali knows and finds him hot but too crazy for her taste. Category:Champion trivia Category:2010 FIFA World Cup